


angel face, honey pot, sweet cheeks

by 98line



Series: love and live [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: “Is that food for me? God, my mom is gonna kill me for eating in my room.”“Nah, she’s not. Your mom loves me.”“I know. That’s so annoying. Sometimes, when we’re at the dorms, she calls me to check up on you. can you believe that? She literally calls me and goes,’Hey, Sunwoo, baby, how is it going? Everything okay? Good to know, now, how’s Hyunjun?’,my own mother, damn it.”





	angel face, honey pot, sweet cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> i was really sad earlier today, so this is my attempt to try cheer myself up, and do some self indulging because i love sunhwall so! freaking! much! i'm also really anxious for the match tomorrow so please don't mind my brazilian ass trying to distract herself from her problems through binge writing. i have absolute no self control. this wasn't planned or thought through so i apologize for any mistakes in advance!! happy reading ~ ♡

The first thing Hur Hyunjun notices as soon as he steps into the university building complex is that something seems slightly off. It’s just after Christmas break and everyone is either walking around with many scarves piled around their necks and long jackets or in pyjamas, wrapped in fuzzy blankets. He sees Ju Haknyeon, a veterinary student that he recognizes from his boyfriend’s group of friends, walking around with his piglet nuzzled in his arms and pig slippers on. _Nothing out of the usual._ The science building is already busy, with students running around with lab goggles, after protective gloves, after beaks and flasks. Hyunjun drops his bags on the first desk of his homeroom and leaves - his classes only start in the afternoon; the morning is reserved to research time before diving in a new experiment. There’s someone he wants to see before diving into the work he procrastinated over the holidays. 

His ray of sunshine, his soft baby, his sweet cheeks, his sweetheart. His not so sweet boyfriend, Kim Sunwoo.

The walk to the arts building takes a while, but it’s worth it. The arts building is very unique, with paintings so tall they go up to the ceiling, wood frames hanging around everywhere, and there are colorful stains in every wall and corner. Hyunjun spots Jacob Bae, everyone’s favorite senior and photography major, cramped on top of a tall office chair in front of a desk. 

“Hyung, have you seen Sunwoo?” 

“Sunwoo is sick.” Jacob says, busy staring at his laptop screen while munching on a granola bar. Hyunjun recognizes the wrapping paper - the same one _Juyeon_ uses to wrap _his_ homemade granola bars with - with a poorly drawn red heart on it, and he writes down a mental note to question Juyeon about that later. “He texted me earlier on the weekend, his mom won’t let him come to class until he gets better.”

“Sunwoo is sick?” Hyunjun repeats, in awe. **_Why_** didn’t he know his own boyfriend was sick?

“Yeah, he’s got a pretty bad flu or something.” Jacob says, and oh, there is something he cannot simply _ignore_. The gray hoodie from Juyeon’s high school basketball team, the same one he claims to be his personal treasure. Yep. Lee Juyeon has _a lot_ of explaining to do. Jacob seems too distracted to notice his little moment of realization and keeps on talking about Sunwoo. “Poor thing. He is so, so sick.”

“I have to go now, hyung.” He says. Jacob hasn’t done anything except stare at his computer screen and finish up his granola bar, and Hyunjun thinks of peeking over his shoulder to see what’s so important that he can’t even take his eyes off, and quickly gives up. “Also, can you please get Juyeon hyung to cut his hair? He is starting to grow a mullet, and mullets are simply _hedious._ ”

“I will see what I can do, Hyunjunie. He seems really fond of his baby mullet.”

“Dear God, please put some sense into his head.”

“I’ll try my best, but I can’t make any promises. Tell Sunwoo I said hi, by the way.” 

Hyunjun smiles and waves at Jacob before running back to his homeroom, snatching his bags and leaving. The nearest subway station is a few blocks down the campus, and the subway ride to Sunwoo’s parents house doesn’t take too long, being a few stops away. He decides to stop at his boyfriend’s favorite shop to pick up some food on his way - he knows Sunwoo probably hasn’t eaten anything but porridge in the last couple of days, and it’s never too late for breakfast. Hyunjun makes another quick stop at a convenience store for some snacks, cough drops and soft drinks.

He is greeted by his mother, Taeyeon, after he knocks lightly on the door. She is a short, petite woman, with long dark hair and gentle features. He rises one of his hands, showing her the bag with extra takeaway he picked up for her. Taeyeon beams him a thankful smile and goes to the kitchen, and carefully drops the bag on top of the counter. It’s not like he is trying to impress - at this point, showing up at her doorstep on a cold Monday morning to see her sick son is more than enough. Plus, Hyunjun doesn’t feel the need to try to impress her anymore. It’s been too long.

“Oh, Hyunjunie, how nice of you! Sunwoo has been really moody ever since you left for the holidays. I’m sure he’s going to be happy you’re here to see him.” She says, splitting the disposable wooden chopsticks in half. “He’s in his room.”

“Thank you, auntie.”

After bidding her goodbye, Hyunjun excuses himself and automatically shuffles past the kitchen, the bathroom and the living room - Sunwoo’s bedroom is the last door on the right side of the corridor. He pushes the door open quietly. Sunwoo is asleep, and it’s simply adorable. He can’t help but think about how endearing his boyfriend looks, all sleepy and wrapped up in blankets. Part of him wants to reprimand himself for being so fucking whipped, and the other ignores the pathetic beat his heart skips. Gosh, he missed him so much. It’s only been a couple of days, and yet, it feels like forever.

“Oh, you _big baby._ ” Hyunjun says, pouting. Sunwoo is curled up in bed, tucked under thick layers of blankets, with nothing but his swollen face to be seen. Sunwoo looks at him with groggy eyes, blinking slowly, and he taps the edge of his bed. Hyunjun obliges and sits right besides him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

“Because-” And then he coughs loudly. Hyunjun fetches a box of tissues from his bag and hands one to him. He then notices Leo, their kitten, purring under Sunwoo’s palm, demanding attention, and his heart makes that so characteristic idiotic flip. Leo meows lazily at the sight of Hyunjun, stretching his legs, and proceeds to walk over Sunwoo just to demand his attention too. “You were having a good time with your family. I didn’t want to worry you.”

“It’s just a flu, Kim Sunwoo. It’s not like you’re _dying_ or anything.”

“You’re gonna regret saying that someday, Hur Hyunjun.”

“Nope, not at all.”

“Is that food for me?” Sunwoo asks, pointing to the bags sitting on top of his study desk. Hyunjun nods, then gets up and picks up the take-out containers, two pairs of disposable chopsticks and a bag full of snacks. He offers him the container labeled _sunshine_ , and Sunwoo rolls his eyes at the cringey nickname, but takes it anyway. “God, my mom is gonna kill me for eating in my room.”

“Nah, she’s not. Your mom loves me.”

“I know. That’s so annoying. Sometimes, when we’re at the dorms, she calls me to check up on you. can you believe that?” Sunwoo says, as he stuffs his mouth with food, and the blissful look on his face says everything. “She literally calls me and goes, _’Hey, Sunwoo, baby, how is it going? Everything okay? Good to know, now, how’s Hyunjun?’,_ my own mother, damn it.”

“What can I do? I’m so much cooler than you.”

“I don’t know what you mean. You’re literally a loser.”

“Well, joke’s on you, then. **_You’re dating a loser._** ” 

One of the many things Hyunjun loves about Sunwoo is that he is easy to talk to. He is good at keeping the conversation going, but he is also a good listener, and he knows when and what topics to avoid. It’s just easy to talk to him, and to be around him - Hyunjun doesn’t even notice how fast time flies by when they’re in a little world of their own. Sunwoo finishes eating a few minutes after he does. He gulps down a pear juice packet that he had sitting on top of his nightstand. Hyunjun collects the trash and puts it away in a tidy bag with all the used napkins and mismatched broken chopsticks. Sunwoo is still in his pyjamas, and Hyunjun knows he is just going to lay there all day, so he takes off his jacket, gets on top of his bed and hugs him for dear life.

“Get off of me, you’re going to get sick too.”

“I didn’t come all the way here for you not to cuddle with me, Sunwoo Kim.” Hyunjun says, face buried in the crook of his neck, and he tightens the grip around his boyfriend. “I haven’t seen you in weeks. That’s the very least you could do.”

“But baby, I’m sick-”

“I don’t care if you’re sick. You’re my boyfriend. Cuddling with me it’s your _job._ ”

“I don’t remember that clause on our dating contract. Are you sure?”

“Positive. It says that if Kim Sunwoo doesn’t cuddle with his boyfriend Hur Hyunjun, he shall then get some of his boyfriend privileges revoked, such as borrowing my clothes, sleeping in my bed, and eating my leftovers.”

“Come here, then. I don’t wanna lose my boyfriend privileges.”

“Good.” hyunjun says, as he gently rests his head on Sunwoo’s shoulder. “By the way, I missed you. A whole lot.”

“I missed you too.” Sunwoo says in a whisper, because Leo is asleep on his lap, and he wouldn’t disturb leo’s nap for _anything_ in the world. “Are you upset that I didn’t tell you i was sick?”

“Nope. That’s just you being your stupid self, so I’m used to it by now.”

“I’m gonna choke you with my pillow.”

“Hah, nice try. You’re just a soft baby. _You don’t scare me._ ”

“This soft baby could kick out you right now.”

“Just… shut up, will you? We were having a moment back there.”

“Okay.” Sunwoo says. He goes quiet for a good while, and Hyunjun thought he had fallen asleep again, but then he whispers. “Hey, wanna know a secret?”

“Sure.”

_“I love you.”_

“Wanna know another secret?” Hyunjun asks, and Sunwoo nods. _“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea of how university works in korea so i'm just using the system i'm used to for the breaks and such, and i also have no idea if there are homerooms for university students. i didn't specify hyunjun's major because i still haven't made up my mind about it, so let's just say it's something science related, and sunwoo is a visual arts major. i'm sorry if it was too messy. also it's 4am where i live and i'm not sure of anything at this point, my brain stopped working hours ago. feel free to yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115) lmao byeeeee ♡ 
> 
> ps: there were several easter eggs throught this fic, and those are little spoilers for some of my upcoming works, can you guess what are they? hh ♡


End file.
